It Was Going To Happen Eventually
by Beckolyn
Summary: The Smurfs realize what could happen if they play too rough with each other when they throw Brainy Smurf out and accidently injured him, now Brainy Smurf's bone is broken and the others feel really guilty.
1. Chapter 1

Papa Smurf was out to visit his friend Omnibus so he left the Smurfs and told them to be good.

"Now since Papa Smurf is gone, I am in charge!" Brainy bragged. "So you must do exactly what I say because I am-"

Brainy Smurf was kicked out, his leg landed funny and he started to cry.

Brainy Smurf was coming back hopping on his one good leg.

"Brainy Smurf, are you okay?"

"No I'm not, thanks to you!" Brainy scorned.

"Come on, the last time a Smurf faked an injury, it caused him a lot of trouble!" Jokey Smurf joked.

"That was you, Jokey." Hefty Smurf said.

Brainy Smurf began to tear up and hop away, and then the Smurfs got worried that they might have physically and mentally hurt their spectacled friend, the other Smurfs really loved Brainy, but only a few would admit it.(A few, meaning Clumsy Smurf) they just were annoyed with him.

"I don't think he's faking it…" Handy Smurf said.

"That's not funny…" Jokey said.

"I just hope he'll get better." Smurfit said.

"He may get physically better, but I'm not sure he'll ever forgive us…" Harmony Smurf sighed.

"I HATE apologizing!" Grouchy Smurf yelled.

"But we have to at least let Brainy know we never meant to hurt him." Greedy Smurf said, eating a cupcake.

"Maybe we could send Brainy an "I'm Sorry" card." A Smurf suggested.

Brainy Smurf was right inside his door, crying his little blue heart out, he hasn't cried that much in a while, he knew the others didn't like him, but did they actually hate him that much?

Then there was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Brainy Smurf yelled.

"Uh, okay Brainy." Brainy Smurf recognized the voice of Clumsy Smurf.

"Clumsy Smurf, never mind, you can come in." Brainy Smurf said, he knew he could count on his best friend.

**Oh dear, will Brainy Smurf's leg get better soon? Will he ever forgive the other Smurfs? Will Word ever accept the two character names as real words? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Brainy, you okay?" Clumsy asked.

"No, Clumsy, I'm not, my leg hurts badly, when Papa Smurf gets back I'm telling!"

Another knock on the door.

"Go away!"

"Come on Brainy! We want to talk to you!" Smurfette cried.

"Please, we're really sorry!" Hefty Smurf said. "If we knew it would hurt you that badly, we would have stopped!"

Clumsy opened the door.

"Uh, Brainy doesn't want you here..." Clumsy said.

"Oh we were afraid of that." Smurfette said.

"This is getting less funny by the minute." Jokey said. "Brainy, are you sure you don't want to open my surprise?"

"YES! Anything you give ME just explodes!" Brainy's voice boomed.

"Then have a cupcake!" Greedy said.

"NO!"

The Smurfs felt from guilty to downright terrible, they never knew Brainy Smurf, the smartass could feel so emotional. The others began to tear up, they just went away.

"Don't you think you a little harsh?" Clumsy asked.

"HARSH? Who's side are you on, Clumsy? I'll tell you HARSH, breaking my leg!"

"Gee, Brainy, I had no idea you were that hurt." Clumsy Smurf said, then he realized the time. "Brainy, I have some work to do, I'll see you later!"

"Okay, Clumsy, Smurf you later..." Brainy sighed, sometimes he felt Clumsy was the only Smurf who truly cared for him.

"Clumsy Smurf! Are we glad to see you!" Smurfette said.

"We need you to take this card to Brainy." Harmony said.

"I tried to bring it in my present box, but he wouldn't open it." Jokey said. "He usually does..."

"Uh, why me?" Clumsy asked.

"Because right now you are one of the only Smurfs he trusts." Handy Smurf said.

"Uh, okay, I will do it!" Clumsy Smurf said and he walked back to Brainy's mushroom hut.

"Brainy, I told you, I'd be back to visit." Clumsy said.

"That was fast, what did you have to do?"

"Oh, my chores can wait, I came here to bring you this!"

Brainy Smurf opened the pink card and started reading.

"Brainy Smurf, we are truly sorry for breaking your leg, next time we'll be way more careful, we really love you and we are trying everything to get you to forgive us, if there was any way to take it back we most certainly would.

Lots of Love,

Your Fellow Smurfs.

Brainy Smurf began to tear up, he realized that the Smurfs really DID love him a lot, they were just a little annoyed sometimes.

"My little Smurfs, I'm back!" Papa Smurf said, riding on Feathers."

"Papa Smurf, Brainy's hurt!" Smurfette cried.

"And it's all our fault!" Hefty cried.

"I HATE fault!" Said Grouchy.

"He Smurfed who's leg!" Greedy cried.

"Calm down! I'll see Brainy, where is he?"

"He's in his house." Poet said. "Clumsy's taking care of him."

Papa Smurf came into Brainy's house with a potion in his hand.

"Hey, Brainy, how are you Smurfing?" He asked.

"I'm a little better." Brainy said still having wet cheeks.

"Here, Brainy, I brought you something to make the hurting go down."

He dripped a bit of the liquid on Brainy's bad leg and it immediately felt better.

"Thanks, Papa, I feel even better now." Brainy said. He was also feeling mentally better now that he knew for sure the injury was just an accident.

The End


End file.
